A Fond Memory
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Antonio always hated sweets, but there were times when he would make an exception. Although a bit reluctantly.


**Title:** A Fond Memory  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 869  
**Pairing:** Antonio/Kotetsu/Tomoe, Antonio/Kotetsu  
**Topic:** Anon Meme Prompt  
**Type:** Canon setting, Pre-series, then either during or post series.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.  
**VTM:** Doing a little more work with my OT3.

-o-o-

"I hate sweets." Antonio complained with a pout.

Before he could say anything else another chocolate was placed against his lips, waiting expectantly for entry. Antonio frowned and stubbornly kept his mouth closed but was greeted with the expectant faces of his two best friends. The three of them had a small staring contest going, Antonio's half glare against the mischievously expectant gazes of Tomoe and Kotetsu. God damn it they were even cheating! Kotetsu tangling his fingers in his chest hair and scratching just the way he liked it. Tomoe was rolling and pinching one of Antonio's nipples between the fingers of her free hand. The two of them did this while keeping their eyes locked with Antonio's, with their mischievously sweet smiles. Antonio could feel his will power start to shake, he was sure they could see it too because their smiles grew wider. Eventually he gave in and opened his mouth and let the little chocolate be plopped into his mouth. Antonio gave a small, shaky sigh when started to chew.

"That's a good cow."

Antonio then swallowed the chocolate. "Fuck you, Kotetsu."

He, Kotetsu, and Tomoe were all together in bed. Antonio was at their mercy, Tomoe continued to feed him chocolates while Kotetsu continued to scratch at his chest hair and eventually started to try to braid it. It was safe to say that the three of them had a close relationship. They were always an odd group of friends, they were nicknamed the misfit trio in their teenage years. The straight laced class representative with her two delinquent mutant friends. Not exactly a typical match but they were good for each other.

Somehow that closeness managed to endure well into their adult years. Kotetsu and Tomoe who were completely in love with each other would still often drag Antonio along to enjoy in their bliss. Antonio couldn't say he didn't like it, he'd be lying if he said he didn't care for the affection, the kissing, or the more passionate ventures that they would share together. He had to admit, he loved being loved and he loved the both of them.

A giggle came from Tomoe she smiled at him and reached up to run her fingers through Antonio's hair. "Don't mind him, he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's fun because it's so easy." Kotetsu added with an impish grin.

Antonio sighed and soon found another chocolate being held up to his lips. He frowned at Tomoe, who was smiling innocently at him. "You're trying to make me fat."

"Oh hush, a little chocolate is good for you." Tomoe said as her smile grew. She plopped the chocolate in his mouth.

The two then moved in, Tomoe kissed Antonio on the forehead while Kotetsu kissed him on the cheek. Antonio couldn't stop himself from blushing, he couldn't stop himself from secretly wishing that they'd be able to do this forever. Soft kisses soon became more hungry and moved down to the Antonio's neck turning into playful bites. It wasn't going to be too long before they would want to go for another round.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antonio stared up at the ceiling of Kotetsu's apartment, his old friend snuggled up to him in bed. Sometimes after they had their fun he would think back on the old days. Back when things were happier, back when Kotetsu was whole, back when their duo was a trio. Antonio missed Tomoe, she really was something special; she had to be to put up with a pair of idiots like him and Kotetsu. She gave them both the push and discipline they needed to get their lives on the right track.

Suddenly Antonio was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a small chocolate candy being lightly pressed to his lips. Kotetsu must have woken up, and in true typical Kotetsu fashion wanted to tease him. Antonio frowned and stubbornly kept his mouth shut, but then soon felt one of his nipples being mercilessly pinched and rolled between playful fingers. All the while that stupid little candy was still held up to his lips, waiting patiently for entry. Finally Antonio gave in and opened his mouth, the chocolate was then gently plopped in.

"Hmph! You're trying to make me fat." Antonio accused as he chewed and swallowed the chocolate.

"That's a good cow." Kotetsu said as he gave an impish grin. His eyes practically shined with fond remembrance. "She always did say that a little chocolate was good for you."

Antonio tried to resist the urge to smile but he gave in when he felt Kotetsu kiss him on the cheek. However, the oddest thing was that just as Kotetsu kissed him, Antonio could have sworn he felt someone else suddenly kiss him on the forehead. Antonio looked but saw no one else with them. He didn't get much of a chance to dwell on the thought because Kotetsu then pulled him in closer to get more comfortable.

There they lied, close, comfortable, and warm. It wasn't too long before the two of them soon drifted off to sleep. To dream about the old days, the good times, and the fond memories.

-The End-


End file.
